EU QUERIA QUE FOSSE NATAL TODOS OS DIAS!
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Quantas surpresas agradáveis as festas de final de ano podem nos reservar...
1. Chapter 1

**EU QUERIA QUE FOSSE NATAL TODOS OS DIAS!**

**Capítulo 1**

Aquele dia estava,sem dúvidas,a maior correria do ano.É claro que na semana natalina,as pessoas parecem ficar trinta vezes mais ativas do que o normal,e isso acaba deixando todos irritadíssimos.

E com a gente não foi muito diferente.

Para fazer o papel da "boa amiga",aceitei o convite de Keiko para ir até o mercado comprar as guloseimas para a noite da ceia.Não sei por quê,já que ela fingiu que eu não existia e só notou minha presença quando pediu informações sobre a quantidade de gordura _trans_ que o peru tinha.

-Em um país tão moderno como o Japão,é claro que não vão fabricar perus adulterados,recheados de gordura _trans_.Acho que é a opção mais saudável,a não ser que queira cear _sushis_. – respondi.

Mas acho que ela não ficou tão convencida assim.De qualquer forma,jogou o peru dentro do carrinho como se fosse uma jaca podre.

Olhei horrorizada para aquela cena,afinal morria de dó daqueles pobres animais que não tinham que escolher entre passar férias no Caribe ou servir de alimento para pessoas alteradas por causa do estresse natalino.Eles simplesmente _não_ tinham escolha.

Ao comentar isso com Keiko,senti ela me fuzilar com os olhares,mas fingi que não estava sabendo de nada.

-Vamos levar o peru logo,porque ele nem vai precisar tomar sol no Caribe para ficar torradinho.

Keiko me olhou de forma mais carinhosa.

Acho que todos nós realmente deveríamos fazer um regime super reforçado após as festas de final de ano,porque tinha _muita_ porcaria naquele carrinho.Chocolates,panetones,chocotones,as mais oleosas amêndoas e castanhas,nozes,e tudo o que possa fazer você engordar só de pensar.

Pelo menos,ninguém reclamaria que faltou isso ou faltou aquilo.

Sem contar o preço super salgado no final das compras,tenho certeza que Keiko queria voar no pescoço da moça que ficava no caixa,mas deve ter contado até _dois_ para se acalmar.Ninguém mandou ela querer pagar tudo sozinha...

Na volta para casa,Keiko dirigia o carro feito uma louca,e eu não estava entendendo o por quê daquilo.

-Keiko,você está assim por causa do preço final? Não se preocupe,nós podemos...

-Não é por causa disso! – berrou,me interrompendo,quase batendo em um carro que mais parecia um monte de latas velhas.Me desculpei mentalmente ao perceber que era uma pobre velhinha que dirigia o "veículo",e ainda acenei para ela,mas acho que não foi uma boa idéia.Ela estava tão irritada quanto Keiko.

-O que foi então?!

-Acabei de pensar...onde é que faremos as festas?

Senti um soco no estômago.No meu minúsculo apartamento,que não.Nem no de Kuwabara,muito menos no de Shizuru.Por que raios nós tínhamos que viver no Japão?

-Não sei. – respondi de forma gélida.

-Como não sabe?! – perguntou horrorizada,como se eu fosse alguma espécie de oráculo-organizador-de-festas-natalinas.

-Não sabendo? Keiko,você não quer que eu faça um jantar no meu apartamento,que mal cabe eu,minha gata e seus filhotes,não é?!

-É claro que não.Eu preciso de sugestões! – cada vez que ela se exaltava,tirava as mãos do volante,fazendo o carro serpentear levemente.Eu adoraria afirmar que não estava com medo,mas seria mentira.

-Vamos pensar...

-Eu não quero pensar sozinha,nem com você.Vamos fazer uma reunião de cúpula,na casa do Yusuke.

-Que por sinal,é sua casa também.

-Oh...me esqueci que sou casada... – um brilho enorme surgiu nos olhos dela,e eu jurava que ela largaria o volante do carro e começaria a suspirar,fechando os olhos.

Graças a Deus,não o fez.

Chegando ao local,concluímos que não seria preciso armar a reunião de cúpula,porque _todos_ estavam ali.

-Pelo visto,vocês já estão fazendo a prévia do Natal. – comentei,enquanto jogava as sacolas com as compras nos braços de Yusuke,Kuwabara e Tiyu.

Eles riram,como costumavam fazer quando bebiam cerveja a manhã inteira.

Ao terminar de guardar as compras,Keiko chamou todos para a tal reunião.Eu tentei alertá-la de que estariam parcialmente bêbados,e o raciocínio seria lento,o que ia irritá-la ainda mais,mas ela não me deu ouvidos.

E ficou durante incontáveis minutos fazendo a mesma pergunta,enquanto os obrigava impiedosamente a pensar e pensar.

Olhei de soslaio e percebi que Kurama não desgrudava os olhos da minha expressão de descontentamento por causa de Keiko,e ainda por cima estava rindo.

Que figura encantadora.

Pisquei várias vezes para processar o que eu estava pensando.

Sim,ele era encantador.No mínimo.Eu sempre aproveitei quando estávamos perto um do outro,porque ele é um colírio para os olhos!

Ah,mas no que aquela simples troca de olhares ia resultar?

Ele namorava uma menina chamada Maya,mas não posso falar muito dela porque não a conhecia,afinal.

É engraçado,porque às vezes pegava Hiei resmungando algumas coisas sobre ela,do tipo que era uma menina chata e insuportável,metida e fútil.Será que ele pensava essas coisas horríveis de mim,de Keiko,de Shizuru e Yukina?

Acho que de todas,ele só gostava de Yukina,mas só porque era irmã dele.Nunca entendi a causa de tanta amargura.Devia ser falta de mulher.

Mas,eu estava falando de Maya.Eu a vi somente uma vez,no aniversário de Yusuke.Ao meu ver,ela e Kurama não pareciam muito felizes,porque de todo o tempo que reparei nos dois,só vi a existência de um diálogo quando ela perguntou onde ficava o banheiro.

Mas,agora eu não sabia mais se eles estavam juntos ainda.

E nem cabia a mim saber,a não ser que eu começasse a me interessar _realmente_ por ele.

Quebrando totalmente aquela série de pensamentos estranhos,a voz amanteigada dele nos deu a solução do problema.

-Vamos fazer as festas no templo de Genkai...

Todos permaneceram boquiabertos diante dele,como se o que ele havia dito merecesse um prêmio Nobel.

-Por quê você não é tão eficiente quanto ele? – esbravejou Keiko,enquanto passava por Yusuke de forma imparcial.

* * *

A véspera do natal era no sábado,e em plena sexta feira,eu estava reunida com as meninas,pensando em qual raios de decoração íamos usar.

Eu andava para lá e para cá com um amontoado de festões,não sabendo onde eles iam ficar.A poeira dos enfeites começou a trafegar em minhas narinas,e eu estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente e nervosa.

-Alguém pode me dizer aonde vão estes festões,pelo amor de Deus?! – berrei,e acho que até os ancestrais de Genkai acordaram por causa da altura.

-Pode colocá-los naquela parede ali... – disse Yukina,da forma mais doce possível.Acho que foi um sermão indireto,porque depois da sua resposta tão calma,pensei duas vezes antes de berrar novamente.

Minha barriga roncava de fome.

Pensei que ir até a cozinha beliscar alguma coisa não seria um pecado,afinal ninguém estava nem aí mesmo.

Ao chegar lá,tive uma surpresa ao avistar Kurama sentado à mesa,lendo uma revista,comendo um pedaço de chocotone.

Ele levantou o olhar,ainda mastigando o pedaço do doce.

Eu me senti muito intimidada e estranha,e não tive reação alguma.Por que me senti daquele jeito novamente? O que ele tinha de novo que eu não conhecia que estava me intrigando tanto?

Ele era compromissado,afinal.

-Acho que seria uma boa idéia você me dar um pedaço desse chocotone aí.

-Pode pegar,fique à vontade.

Assim que fui me aproximando,achei que seria uma boa idéia me sentar junto a ele.Quem sabe assim não começávamos a conversar e ficar mais amigos?

-Vocês estão precisando de ajuda lá fora? – perguntou de forma super-prestativa,mas acho que era só para puxar assunto.Acho,não.Tenho certeza que ele queria manter a maior distância possível de Keiko e seus estresses constantes.

-Ah,não sei não.Ninguém me fala o que devo fazer,parecem um bando de surdos! Não vou voltar lá tão cedo...

Ele riu da forma como falei,e quase me desfiz em quinhentos pedacinhos,porque ele era maravilhoso!

Arregalei os olhos ao pensar naquilo.Os meus hormônios estavam tão à flor da pele que eu não podia parar de reparar nele um minuto sequer?

-Bem,concordo com você.Achei melhor vir aqui e atacar esse chocotone solitário.- disse Kurama.

-Ele deve estar feliz agora que tem companhias.Mas ainda deve estar triste por ser separado de sua família de chocotones que moravam no mercado.

-Deve ter sido melhor assim.Pelo menos ele escuta vários elogios de como é gostoso,e não corre o risco de mofar em uma prateleira.

-Oh,isso é verdade.

-Mal posso esperar pela ceia amanhã.Eu gosto muito do Natal.O espírito das pessoas muda totalmente,não acha?

-Sim,apesar de todos estarem fora de controle e insanos por um peru,eu também adoro essa época do ano.

-Eu preferia que fizesse calor no Japão,assim como nos países tropicais.Festas na praia,ao ar livre...

-Mas aí não existiriam os bonecos de neve nem as renas.E o que seria do Natal sem as meias penduradas na lareira?

-Você pendura meias na lareira? – perguntou incrédulo.

Demorei alguns segundos para responder.

-Sim.Só como decoração. – sorri para ele.

-Confesso que adoro fazer bonecos de neve no jardim.

Ambos rimos daquelas confissões ,mas era legal saber que não existia só uma imbecil no mundo todo que fazia coisas ridículas de Natal.

Não que ele fosse imbecil,é claro.

Só seria se dissesse que acreditava em Papai Noel,mas acho que não era da sua índole acreditar no velho barbudo.

Quebrando todo aquele momento mágico,regado de conversas sobre chocotones depressivos e meias de natal,escutei Keiko berrando meu nome pela milésima vez naquele dia.

Ela entrou na cozinha como se estivesse fugindo de um ladrão.

-Botan! Preciso que vá agora ao mercado comprar um _tender_!

-O QUÊ?

-Sim,um simples _tender_.

-Você comprou um peru de quase cinco quilos e ainda quer um _tender_?

-Botan,sem questionar por favor.

Eu queria estrangular Keiko e assá-la no lugar do _tender_.

-Eu vou como,voando na vassoura?

-Se precisar,eu te levo Botan. – Kurama disse,com o jeito prestativo de sempre.

-Pronto,sem mais dramas. – disse Keiko por fim,fantasiando flores com as mãos.

* * *

O supermercado estava o verdadeiro Makai.

E eu xingava Keiko de todos os nomes imagináveis.O que me consolava é que eu estava ao lado de uma pessoa agradável e bonita.

-Vamos andar rápido Botan,ou perderemos a queima de estoque de _tenders_.

Corríamos dentro daquele estabelecimento como se estivéssemos brincando de pega-pega.

Kurama parou subitamente com o carrinho,fazendo com que eu trombasse contra seu ombro.

Ele permaneceu segundos parado,como se estivesse congelado.

Eu não estava entendendo nada,até avistar a figura pequena de cabelos castanhos.Oh,não.O que ela ia pensar ao avistar seu namorado com _outra_? Eu queria me esconder no meio dos pacotes de salgadinhos,para evitar qualquer confusão que fosse.Ela parecia ser muito ciumenta e esquentada.

Tudo o que consegui fazer foi sair de perto dele,fingindo ter achado uma barraquinha para experimentar queijos suíços.

Eu sempre me metia em saias justas inexplicáveis.E tudo por culpa da Keiko.E agora,o que eu ia dizer para Kurama? "Me desculpe,não queria que sua namorada me achasse uma fura-olhos,mas quem ofereceu a carona foi você,portanto imaginei que não haveria problemas se..."

Ora,eu nem lembrava mais que ele tinha uma namorada.

Um clima horroroso de fossa invadiu aquele lugar,quando começou a tocar "White Christmas" no rádio.

-Que terrível...- lamentei quase num sussurro,enquanto fingia ler atentamente o rótulo de um pacote de absorventes internos.

Ao sentir uma mão tocar meu ombro,me virei rapidamente.Fechei os olhos ao ver que era Kurama.

-O que foi? Por que está lendo o rótulo de um pacote de absorventes internos?

Sua voz estava normal,provavelmente a namorada dele era burra e nem ligou que eu estava ao seu lado.

Ao perceber o que estava nas minhas mãos,joguei o objeto de volta na cesta,com um certo nojo.Kurama não precisava saber que eu gostava de ler rótulos de absorventes internos.

-Nada,eu apenas estava vendo se são melhores do que absorventes convencionais.Onde está sua namorada?

Ele arregalou os olhos,mas logo normalizou a expressão.

-Que namorada?

Como assim? Que tipo de homem ele era,não assumia seu compromisso diante de pessoas conhecidas?

-Maya?

-Ela não é mais minha namorada...

E queria gritar,como se uma tarântula estivesse subindo pelas minhas pernas.O que foi que ele disse? Não estavam mais namorando?!Eu não acreditei...era o evento do ano!

-Oh...sinto muito. – mais falsa,impossível.Agora eu ia querer desfilar com aquele monumento ao meu lado por toda Tóquio,sem a consciência pesada.

-Não precisa.Não foi nada de mais,apenas não estava mais dando certo.Bem,o que importa é que consegui pegar um _tender_.

-Oh,que ótimo! Só espero que Keiko não peça mais nada de última hora. – suspirei aliviada.

* * *

Voltando ao templo de Genkai,me perguntava o por quê daqueles milhares de degraus.O que as pessoas aprenderiam quando subissem aquela infinidade de escadas? Acho que nada,porque todas sempre reclamavam quando tinham que chegar até o templo.

Era por isso que Genkai estava inteira.Sabe-se lá quantos anos ela tinha,mas a energia para subir e descer a "escada das trevas" era contínua.

Por falta de exercícios físicos,comecei a ofegar e não estávamos nem na metade.Morri de vergonha,porque Kurama parecia adorar estar subindo aqueles degraus.

Ao chegar ao topo,finalmente,avistei Keiko vir correndo em nossa direção.

-Vocês conseguiram o _tender_? – perguntou de forma esperançosa,como se um grupo de alienígenas estivesse pronto para devastar a última geração de _tenders_ do mercado.

-Está aqui. – respondi,entregando a sacola nas mãos dela.

-Que ótimo.Bem,logo logo o jantar estará pronto.Acho que já podemos descansar...

Graças a Deus! Era notável que a decoração estava pronta,e devo admitir que estava linda.Eu estava com um cansaço enorme nas pernas,por causa da escada gigantesca,e acho que Kurama notou.

-Botan,por que não nos sentamos ali,naqueles banquinhos do jardim?

Oh,que convite adorável.O jardim das cerejeiras...Era tão simpático aquele lugar!

Caminhamos até lá e nos sentamos,lado a lado.Eu não me senti estranha estando ao lado dele.Acho que é porque descobri que ele não estava mais compromissado,então ninguém me olharia torto caso me visse ali.

Notei que ele também suspirava bastante.Malditas escadas,não?!

-Acho que essas escadas deveriam ser explodidas. – disse,com a maior convicção do mundo.

-E aí,deveriam adotar o método dos teleféricos para nos transportar para cima. – completou Kurama.

-Ia ser tão romântico...

Ele parou alguns segundos,piscando várias vezes e olhando em minha direção.Eu fiz o mesmo.Será que ia acontecer? Toda vez começava assim,e agora não poderia ser diferente...

Aproximou o seu rosto do meu,e a distância foi ficando cada vez menor e menor...

E aí,a gente se beijou.

Foi tão rápido e indolor que,quando nos separamos,começamos a rir da situação.

Ele continuou a olhar nos meus olhos,sorrindo.

-Você gostou? – perguntou.

Que coisa de colegiais!

-Gostei,e você?

-Eu também.O que acha de fazermos de novo?

Não deu tempo de eu responder,e já estávamos nos beijando novamente.Mas dessa vez,não foi tão rápido assim,mas continuou indolor.Ficamos um pouco mais atrevidos e aprofundamos o beijo.

Até Keiko nos interromper pela milésima vez naquele dia,anunciando que o jantar estava pronto.

Ela não nos viu por causa dos galhos de cerejeira,que nos escondia dentro do jardim.

Mas gostei tanto,que agora eu nunca mais ia deixar de olhar Kurama com outros olhos.

E tenho certeza de que as festas seriam ótimas,regadas de muitos beijos,abraços e gracinhas.Além dos presentes,é lógico.

Ah,não.Essa não era uma parte boa a se lembrar,porque no amigo secreto eu tirei Hiei.

O que eu ia dar de presente? Eu nem sabia que ele gostava de participar de amigos secretos...

Pensei em dar um bonequinho dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco,mas um bem sombrio...Todos estavam esgotados,e fiquei totalmente desesperada.

Pensei em pedir ajuda para Yusuke,mas tenho a certeza de que ele ia querer tirar um sarro do pobre Hiei,então fiquei na minha.

Meu Deus!

Mas eu tive uma brilhantíssima idéia!

Como não havia pensado nisso antes?!

Continua...

* * *

**N/A.: Bem,como vocês puderam ver,Botan está mais nonsense do que nas outras fics.Mas quis deixar ela do jeito que é,bem louquinha,porque o objetivo aqui é um humor.Então,não estranhem.**

**Vai ter mais um capítulo,é uma shortfic de Natal,presente pra todos que lêem as fics da Line!**

**Beijão...**


	2. Chapter 2

E o grande dia finalmente havia chegado!

Ninguém agüentava mais escutar Keiko falar sobre os maravilhosos presentes que havia comprado para seu amigo secreto,etc e etc.

E eu não estava muito à vontade segurando uma caixa média nas mãos,mas que estava dando um baita trabalhão!

As "bocas nervosas" rondavam a todo instante a cozinha,a fim de conseguirem saborear alguma coisa comestível.

Sem contar o cheiro inebriante de peru assado,que parecia invadir Tóquio de maneira devastadora.

Certo,em Tóquio eles não costumam assar perus.

Mas o que importava é que todos nós estávamos vestidos de forma esplendorosa e esvoaçante (as mulheres,principalmente).

-Pronto,já terminamos tudo por aqui! Vamos logo para a sala fazer o amigo secreto,antes que dê meia-noite. – se prontificou Keiko.

-Keiko,com a fome monstra que todos estão,acho que se conseguirmos arrastá-los para a sala já será um feito e tanto... – respondi.

Mas foi mais fácil do que imaginávamos.

Todos,com a pressa enorme que estavam para matar a fome,já se encontravam sentados nos sofás,esperando que a revelação começasse e a comida viesse.

É óbvio que Keiko queria começar.

-Meu amigo secreto é mulher.É linda e maravilhosa.Amo ela,mesmo quando inventa de fumar perto de mim,pra acabar com o meu cabelo...

-É a Shizuru... – todos responderam em uníssono.Uma cena meio desanimada.

A moça foi toda sorridente em direção à ela,pegando o pacote médio em seguida.Eu já podia sentir a energia daquele pacote de longe.

E não foi surpresa pra mim,mas todos pareciam querer devorar o conjunto minúsculo de lingeries pretas.Tiyu então,nem se fala.

Shizuru ficou roxa como uma berinjela,mas agradeceu Keiko com abraços.E logo depois,começou a descrever seu amigo secreto.

-Um "dumbinho" adorável...

Ela não poderia estar falando de outro,a não ser Jin.

Este não entendeu muito bem quando percebeu que acabara de ganhar um _ventilador_.

Mas,enfim,deu continuação à brincadeira.

-Como vou poder expressar o meu amor secreto...Certamente casaria com ele se fosse mulher... – fingiu lágrimas apontando para Yusuke.

Eu suspeitaria se fosse outra pessoa,mas era Jin.

Yusuke foi se levantando,todo sorridente,colocando um nariz de palhaço de plástico no próprio nariz.

Não precisávamos nem adivinhar.Era Suzuki.

Depois disso,o amigo secreto rolou sem muitas surpresas legais.Até que chegou a vez de Kurama.

Ele,tímido como sempre,se levantou,sorriu para todos,parou um pouco para pensar no que ia dizer e começou,todo encantador:

-Eu procurei presentes caros,presentes diferentes,presentes bonitos...Mas acho que a única coisa que agradaria este ser,é nada além do significado do seu próprio nome.

Tirou de trás do seu corpo um maravilhoso buquê de peônias.É claro que eu nem preciso dizer o quanto de ar me faltou.Porque _Botan_ quer dizer _Peônia_,mas achei que esse detalhe só cabia a mim saber.

Ele sorriu para mim da forma mais maravilhosa que alguém poderia fazer,e eu queria voar no pescoço dele e dizer incontáveis vezes o quão extraordinário ele era.

Mas por razões mais do que óbvias,não o fiz.Não podia sair correndo com o que eu tinha para dar de presente ao meu amigo secreto nas mãos.

Recebi o buquê com um carinho enorme,e no momento em que nos abraçamos,senti uma energia inexplicável percorrer meu corpo.Que homem era aquele,meu Deus!

Sorri amarelo ao perceber que agora era minha vez.

-Eu não sei o que dizer sobre o meu amigo secreto.Hiei,é você.

De repente,o ser que estava dentro da caixa de presentes pulou diretamente no colo do futuro dono.

Hiei arregalou os olhos ao perceber que um gato preto estava olhando para ele.

Imediatamente,todos começaram a rir,e senti que o sangue do baixinho esquentava cada vez mais.O que eu podia fazer? Não me lembrava de ter escutado alguém falar que Hiei gostava de videogames,o que ele adorava ganhar cuecas.A única opção viável era um dos filhotes da minha gata.

Sinceramente,eu ia adorar ganhar um gato.É claro que em outra vida,porque nesta atual ele não caberia no meu apartamento.

Mas esses pensamentos foram mandados para longe quando vi a cara assassina que Hiei fazia.Ele não havia gostado _mesmo_.

Foi tanta a indignação dele,que nem fez o discurso ridículo de amigo secreto de sempre.Entregou direto um presente a Keiko.

* * *

A hora da ceia foi o momento de todos se conciliarem.Hiei veio me agradecer pelo presente e disse que nomeou o bichinho como Mukuro.

Não poderia ter outro nome melhor.

Kurama veio a mim e me abraçou,por longos minutos.Ficamos tão juntinhos um do outro e foi tão bom!

Ninguém nos olhava de forma estranha,porque todos já deviam desconfiar do que rolava entre nós.

-Feliz natal,Botan... – disse bem próximo dos meus lábios,eu podia sentir sua respiração quente perfeitamente!

Selou aquele momento com um beijo tão doce...Mas o que é que estava acontecendo com a minha cabeça de vento?!

Eu nunca fui de ficar descrevendo cenas como essa com um brilho nos olhos e incansáveis suspiros.Isso já estava começando a ficar _melado_ demais.

Mas como não aceitar um agradável convite para sentir o cheiro das cerejeiras no jardim,depois de uma farta ceia?

E lá fomos nós dois passear entre as árvores,iluminadas por uma lua que estava divina!

O tempo estava bastante frio,mas isso era apenas um detalhe perto das milhares de roupas que usávamos.

Acho que até me esqueci dos pequeninos flocos de neve que caíam,quando Kurama pegou na minha mão.

-Não sei como nunca reparei a beldade que andava sempre ao meu lado,Botan.Você é linda,sabia?

Eu nunca ia responder "Sim,eu sei",portanto me limitei a olhá-lo nos olhos e sorrir.Sem contar que o agradeci,claro.

-Obrigada,Kurama.Eu já não posso dizer que nunca reparei,porque você tem uma beleza rara.Mas acho que nunca me veio na cabeça a idéia de poder te beijar um dia.Você tem uma namorada.

-Não tenho mais,esqueceu?

É claro que não,tolinho.Só estava querendo testar sua memória.

-Oh.Verdade,eu tinha me esquecido.É uma pena.Ela parecia ser uma moça bem legal.

-Ela era.Mas algumas circunstâncias nos impediram de ficarmos juntos.Quando percebi que alguma coisa diferente estava acontecendo comigo,não pude mais manter nosso relacionamento.

-Me desculpe a curiosidade,mas o que foi que aconteceu?

Kurama parecia ter adivinhado que eu perguntaria aquilo.Ou estava planejando algo,ou eu estava curiosa demais.

-Apareceu uma outra pessoa...

-Oh...

Em um movimento lento,ele retirou uma caixinha pequena do bolso,de veludo azul-marinho.Em outras ocasiões,eu estancaria ao perceber que aquilo ali poderia se um anel.

Mas é claro que no meio daquela conversa estranha,não seria.

-Apareceu você.

Ele abriu a caixinha,e o brilho ofuscante dos diamantes quase me cegou.Que mentira,eu tinha é adorado aquela jóia belíssima!

-Kurama...

-Esse é o meu presente de Natal para você.Eu quero que seja _minha_ peônia.Quero que acorde todos os dias ao meu lado,para eu poder admirar sua beleza encantadora e meu dia ser melhor.

Que diabos era aquilo?Uma declaração de Kurama,para mim?! Eu não estava acreditando,aquilo era o tipo de coisa que uma garota sonha,como o Brad Pitt vindo acordá-la com uma bandejinha com o café da manhã.Ou seja,impossível.

Meu Brad Pitt não estava trazendo uma bandejinha com o café da manhã para mim,mas melhor.Estava me dando um anel de brilhantes!

-Kurama... – quantas vezes eu ia repetir o nome dele?

Mas tudo o que ele fé foi colocar a jóia no meu anular e cobrir meus lábios com um beijo.

-Feliz Natal,meu amor...

Eu nem preciso dizer qual foi a minha resolução do ano.

Às vezes passamos por coisas difíceis durante algum tempo,mas acreditem,trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias é tempo pra caramba.

Eu estive durante aquele ano inteiro perto dele,e em apenas um dia aconteceu tudo o que eu mais desejava.

Eu não tive pressa,e acho que nunca devemos ter.Tudo acontece no tempo certo e a paciência é uma dádiva.

Como o espírito natalino mexeu comigo,não?!

Sorri ao pensar nessas coisas boas,e uma felicidade enorme tomou conta de mim.

-Me maior presente é você,Kurama.

O Natal é a época das alegrias.Até Hiei desfez a pose de bravo e agradeceu pela gatinha que ganhara.O que mais a gente pode querer?

Eu quero que todos tenham um Feliz Natal!

E que no ano que vem,o que aconteceu comigo possa acontecer com milhares de garotas sonhando com o seu Brad Pitt.

Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo!

Meu Deus,o que o gato do Hiei estava fazendo correndo pelas escadas daquele jeito?!

* * *

**FELIZ NATAL!!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado,eu fiz de coração somente para passar uma mensagem a todos...Espero também que o ano de 2007 seja totalmente demais,e que todas nós tenhamos inspiração o suficiente para lotar esse site de fics boas...**

**Beijos!**


End file.
